La sonrisa de un ángel
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: La vida de Sesshomaru no es la misma desde la muerte de su padre. Después de despedir a diez secretarios en los últimos tres meses, llega Rin, dispuesta a cambiar su mundo. "Soy su nueva secretaria y mi trabajo es ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad" AU. Época actual. RinxSess. -Subí un pequeño epílogo-.
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Sesshomaru no es la misma desde la muerte de su padre. Después de despedir a diez secretarios en los últimos tres meses, llega Rin, dispuesta a cambiar su mundo. "Soy su nueva secretaria y mi trabajo es ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad" AU. Época actual. RinxSess

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **OoC. Con mi historia no planeo imponer alguna idea, sólo la hago con intención de que disfruten. Espero puedan llegar al final.

"Pensamientos"

* * *

**La sonrisa de un ángel**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Nombre: Sesshomaru Taisho.

Edad: 29 años.

País: Japón.

Misión: Ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad.

Antecedentes: Diez encargados han fallado en la misión en los últimos tres meses. Problemas con su carácter.

Recurso permitido: Concederle un deseo.

* * *

Rin revisaba el archivo de su siguiente caso. Sus alas blancas se movían con anticipación, el brillo de su halo aumentaba conforme leía y la información llegaba a su mente. Su aureola seguía el movimiento de su cabeza cuando reía.

-¡¿Diez encargados en los últimos tres meses?! Tienes que estar bromeando -suspiró-. ¿Qué se le va a hacer Rin? Si consigues completar la misión te ascenderán a ángel guardián individual y dejarás de encargarte de diferentes personas.

Con renovada expectación se dispuso a bajar a la tierra. Se despidió con la mirada de los demás seres en el blanco espacio y se concentró.

* * *

Rin recorrió la habitación, su vestido blanco cambió por una falda gris y una blusa de vestir azul, en sus pies unas pequeñas zapatillas aparecieron, sus alas y su aureola no estaban más a la vista. Ahora parecía una joven de veintiséis años dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo como secretaria.

-¡Que colores tan más sombríos! Esta habitación necesita un poco de color. Dice mucho de su personalidad. Y yo creía que iba a ser difícil- dijo observando el sofá de cuero negro, la alfombra oscura, los tonos grises de los adornos.

Sintió que una presencia se acercaba por la puerta y tomó el asiento frente al escritorio de ébano, esperando conocer a su protegido.

-¡TE DIJE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO ACEPTO ERRORES DE NOVATOS, LÁRGATE A BUSCAR AL RESPONSABLE JAKEN!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta.

"Pobre Kohaku, no debió haber venido enfermo a trabajar"- pensó Rin.

-No se preocupe amo bonito, yo me encargo- respondió el ayudante personal antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara.

Sesshomaru se volteó y abrió los ojos al ver a la mujer sentada frente a su escritorio.

"¿Pero qué?"

-¿Va a avanzar señor Sesshomaru?- se escuchó la voz angelical de Rin.

-¿Cómo entró y qué hace aquí?- el hombre recuperó su compostura. Avanzó a largos pasos hasta pararse al lado de la joven.

"Parece una niña" Pensó él observando a la delgada joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos marrones, con una sonrisa…

"Una sonrisa hermosa"

Rin se alegró por dentro.

-¿Te quedarás ahí, Sesshomaru Taisho? Sesshomaru. Es un nombre curioso- dijo pensativa sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-A mi padre le agradaba el Sengoku - "¿Por qué le estoy diciendo?" reflexionó-. No ha respondido mi pregunta.

-Tome asiento, le aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas. A propósito mi nombre es Pure Grin Heaven(1). ¿Bonito, no? No muy japonés. Pero puede llamarme Rin.

Él le dirigió una mirada estoica.

-Sigo esperando.

Observó su cuerpo. "Podría tener esas piernas enroscadas…" Ella rió en voz baja. Él la vio extrañado.

-No debería tener esa clase de pensamientos, señor Sesshomaru.

"¿Cómo?" Sus ojos ámbar se mostraron asombrados pero su cara no reveló algún signo.

-No debería tratar a sus empleados de esa forma.

Él gruñó y su mano estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo. Ella le ignoró.

-Con respecto a su pregunta, no importa cómo entré. Soy su nueva secretaria y mi trabajo es ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad.

-¡LARGO!

Antes de salir Rin se anotó un punto. Su cara había demostrado una expresión.

Enojo.

* * *

Una persona se dirigía hacia el escritorio de Rin. Ella observó al hombre. Cabellos platinados y ojos ámbar, veinticinco años, alto y bien formado. Era igual a su protegido exceptuando por su expresiva cara. El medio hermano de Sesshomaru.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!- saludó ella.

Él la vio asombrado.

-¿Nos conocemos?- cuestionó extrañado.

-No, pero he escuchado hablar de ti, le diste gran tarea a Kikyou cuando ocurrió la muerte de tus padres, me alegro que todo haya salido bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kagome?

-Bien, estamos buscando nuestro primer hijo, espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿conoces a Kikyou?

-Sé algunas cosas -él la vio con ojo calculador-. Supongo que vienes a buscar tu hermano, mucho gusto soy su nueva secretaria. Pure Grin Heaven, pero dime Rin -extendió su mano y él la tomó, sintió una paz recorrerle al hacerlo.

-Inuyasha Taisho, pero ya lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Se encuentra el idiota?

-Expresarse de esa manera no es muy amable, pero ahora lo dejaré pasar. Sí se encuentra, deja que te anuncie.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto -ella apretó el botón del intercomunicador-. ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué quieres? -se escuchó la voz enojada a través del teléfono-. ¿No fui muy claro? Pedí que te largaras.

Rin rió.

-Parece que le hiciste enojar- comentó Inuyasha divertido. Rin se encogió de hombros. Volvió a apretar el botón.

-Su hermano quiere verlo.

-Dile que se vaya al demonio.

Ambos rieron y Rin negó con la cabeza. "Debo corregir eso"

-Ya lo escuchaste, Inuyasha. Pasa.

-No sé de donde saliste Rin, pero me agradas.

Avanzó hacia la puerta.

Segundos después se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru en el intercomunicador.

-Te di instrucciones precisas Rin.

"Piensa en el próximo niño que cuidarás toda su vida Rin"

* * *

-¿De dónde salió esa nueva secretaria tuya eh?- preguntó Inuyasha tras reír unos momentos.

-¿La quieres? Te la regalo, apareció de la nada, ¿a qué viniste bastardo?- cuestionó el presidente de la Corporación Taisho sin alzar la vista de su computadora portátil.

-Se acerca el décimo aniversario de la muerte de papá y de mi madre y Kagome quiere organizar una reunión entre amigos para recordarlos.

-No comprendo qué ganas con avisármelo.

-Sé que Izayoi no fue tu madre, pero también pienso en papá. Podrías hacer acto de presencia por primera vez, ya es tiempo que te apartes un poco de todo esto y te acerques más a la gente.

-¿Quién crees que ha dedicado diez años a todo esto? ¿Qué crees que heredaran los hijos que tendrás?

-Lo sé y siempre te estaré agradecido que cuidarás de mi después de sus muertes. Pero y tú, ¿no quieres tener tus propios hijos?

-Cuando llegue el momento indicado encontraré a la mujer indicada que los tendrá.

-¿De buena cuna y que no se interponga en tus decisiones?

-¿Sólo venías a eso?

-Te avisaré cuándo es la reunión- dijo Inuyasha antes de retirarse.

-Él tiene razón, ¿lo sabes?- Sesshomaru alzó la vista y vio a su 'nueva secretaria'.

-¿Aún no te has ido?

-No me cambie de tema señor Sesshomaru, el imperio no caerá si te preocupas por ti mismo de vez en cuando.

-Me preocupo de mí mismo- respondió él.

-Las aventuras de una noche no es a lo que me refiero.

-¿Quién te envió? Seguramente mi madre, preocupada por no tener nietos.

-La dama Irasue no me ha enviado, pero es otra de las personas preocupadas por ti, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con tu ansia de poder?, ¿cuando seas viejo y te hayas dado cuenta que no disfrutaste tu vida?, ¿cuando estés a un paso de morir y nadie esté llorando por ti?

Él se levantó enojado y se acercó hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de ella.

-No me importa quién seas, quién te envió o el verdadero motivo por el que estés aquí. Te dejaré quedarte hasta que encuentre a una nueva secretaria. ¿Me entendiste?

-Perfectamente -sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Cómo es que has tenido diez secretarios en los últimos tres meses?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Sé cosas, pero antes de venir me lo hicieron saber. Eres muy difícil de tratar, pero yo no me rendiré fácilmente. Cumpliré mi misión y me iré. Te aseguro que serás feliz y no escucharás de mí. No miento.

-Espero que sea cierto.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca digo mentiras. Puede que las cosas no ocurran como las planeo pero nunca he dicho una mentira.

-Todos las han dicho.

-Yo no. Y conozco a muchos que no lo hacen. Omitimos información pero nunca mentimos.

"Otra vez esa sonrisa"

-Lo que sea. Quiero que te queden claro algunos puntos.

-Perfecto, veamos que tienes preparado.

-Anótalos.

-No te preocupes tengo una memoria excelente.

-Hasta que escucho algo bueno salir de tu boca.

-No seas así, ¿podrías darme espacio?

Él no se había percatado que permanecía tan cerca de ella. Le tomó la palabra y tomo un paso hacia atrás. Vio sus ojos.

"Su mirada y su sonrisa parecen la de un niño, libre de preocupaciones, alegre. ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!"

Rin aclaró su garganta y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Otra expresión facial.

Desconcierto.

-¿Los puntos?

-Yo soy el jefe y lo que yo diga se hace.

-Entendible, no habría llegado tan alto si no fuera así, señor Sesshomaru.

-No me interrumpas. Segundo, no te metas en mis asuntos.

Ella abrió su boca a punto de interrumpir, él le dirigió una mirada que decía 'Ni se te ocurra', y volvió a cerrarla. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Tercero, nada de relaciones en el trabajo. ¿Todo claro?

-Me parece justo, pero una de ellas se interfiere con mi trabajo. Haré lo que pueda para seguirlas, pero le aseguro que no soy muy dada a seguir las normas, me salgo con la mía sin tener que hacerlo y hasta ahora todo ha salido bien.

-Y tú no mientes.

-Correcto. Con la única que no tengo problema es con la última, no estoy interesada.

-¿Acaso tienes novio? -Sesshomaru trató de ignorar lo que esa idea le provocó-. Este trabajo es muy absorbente y tendrás que decirle.

-¡Oh no! -"Ahí va otra sonrisa"-. No estoy buscando una relación, señor. Si eso es todo le dejo trabajar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir agregó:

-Por cierto, ¿señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Sonría un poco.

Cerró la puerta sin observar su reacción.

* * *

Dos semanas y media más tarde Rin había avanzado poco a poco para cumplir su misión. Entendió por qué los diez ángeles anteriores no hicieron muchos avances, excepto con Sara, ella sí pudo obtener la compasión del hombre.

"¡Es una lástima que el 'supuesto' accidente ocurriera!"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, tomó la tableta electrónica y se dirigió a la oficina de su protegido, que ya se había ido acostumbrado a su presencia aunque lo negara.

-¿Me necesitaba?- preguntó al asomar su cara en la puerta. Sesshomaru tenía un dedo en el intercomunicador.

"¿Me pregunto cómo lo hace?"

-Podemos llamarle sexto sentido- respondió ella. Él la volteó a ver.

"¿Hablé en voz alta?"

-Podría decirse. Le leo la agenda de hoy. Tiene una reunión a las 10:00 con los empresarios de Londres, a las 12:00 tiene almuerzo con la señorita Kagura, a las 14:00 una video llamada con Inuyasha que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, a las 16:00 debe ir a probarse el traje para la reunión de aniversario de su padre, a las…

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos. Otra de las expresiones que pudo sacarle apareció. Frustración.

-¿Por qué está eso en la agenda?

-Me pareció importante que estuviera ahí a esa hora, no puede dejar pasar la ocasión.

-Olvidaste el segundo punto.

-No meterme en sus asuntos, lo sé. Pero fue su madre la que me dijo que lo anotara, así que no me he metido en sus asuntos deliberadamente- completó Rin con una sonrisa.

Él llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

-¿Supongo que debo ir?

-Si quiere una respuesta, se la puedo dar.

-Lo harás aunque no te la pida.

-¿Ya me conoce, cierto?

-Escúpelo- dijo él y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

-Hace mucho que a su padre le hubiera gustado que lo dejara ir, todos lo han hecho, excepto usted, señor Sesshomaru. No digo que lo olvide, sólo que deje de esconderse tras su trabajo. Quite la máscara que se ha impuesto desde su muerte, toda la carga…-ella suspiró-. Este era el sueño de su padre, ¿cuál es el suyo verdaderamente?

"El problema es que no sé si tenga uno, Rin" Ella decidió no verlo directamente, pero supo que la tristeza apareció en sus facciones.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Rin se reunió con la señora Irasue en un restaurante. Era la primera vez que la mujer adulta la veía en persona, tras constantes comunicaciones por teléfono. Ambas estaban disfrutando de una ensalada cuando Irasue tocó el tema.

-A él le afectó mucho que su padre y yo nos separáramos cuando tenía tres años. Su padre y yo teníamos un matrimonio arreglado, Inu conoció a Izayoi antes de eso, pero no tenía nada que ver con ella por el respeto que me guardaba, queríamos esperar a que Sesshomaru creciera un poco. Creo que debimos haber esperado más.

-Tarde o temprano le hubiera afectado, que los padres se separen siempre afecta a los hijos.

-Él siempre lo verá como una traición de nuestra parte, sobre todo que yo tuviera la custodia y su padre pasara mayor tiempo con su hermano menor. Inu y yo continuamos siendo amigos, pero la relación con nuestro hijo ya estaba arruinada, tratamos de arreglarla de la mejor manera pero…

-Pero él ya se había cerrado a los sentimientos.

Irasue suspiró.

-Sí. Por eso me alegro que tú llegaras a su vida. He sentido pequeños cambios en mi hijo en las últimas dos semanas. Él no hubiera aceptado hablar conmigo tan frecuentemente, compartir más de unas cuantas palabras de rigor, ir a la reunión… -sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Rin acercó su mano a la de ella-. Te agradezco mucho que estés con él.

-Lo hago con todo gusto- el ángel se sorprendió al sentir que era cierto.

-¿No te interesaría ser algo más? -Rin se sonrojó con fuerzas-. ¿Te gusta, eh?

La joven deseó no poder decir la verdad, pero tomó un rumbo distinto.

-Tras su dura fachada me agrada, es un buen hombre, responsable, trabajador, protector…

-¡Claro que te gusta!- Rin no pudo sonrojarse más.

-No estoy aquí para interesarme por mí, Irasue. Mi misión es otra.

-Encontrar la felicidad para mi hijo. Pero… ¿quién se preocupa por ti, querida? ¿No crees que tú seas quien le dé felicidad a él?

Sus palabras quedaron colgando entre ellas.

* * *

"Por favor, ayúdame a terminar con esta misión sin implicarme demasiado. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo".

-Tú me acompañaras a la reunión- la voz de Sesshomaru interrumpió sus pensamientos, no lo sintió llegar. "Debo de estar alerta y no dejarme llevar por los sentimientos que tengo hacia los humanos"

"Hasta que la tome por sorpresa" pensó él.

-¿Decías? -preguntó ella-. ¿Qué pasa con Kagura?

-Acabo de terminar con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

"Eso no va conforme a mis planes"

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones -ella lo miró, él suspiró-. Decidí que no era la indicada.

Temiendo la respuesta, la joven preguntó: -¿Y cómo es la indicada?

Él sólo la miró.

-Cómprate un vestido y cárgalo a mi cuenta.

-Claro, señor Sesshomaru.

-Sólo llámame Sesshomaru, serás mi pareja el viernes- y entró a su oficina.

"Esto no puede estar pasando".

-Espero no se estén riendo allá arriba- dijo volteando al cielo.

Un coro de risas se escuchó.

* * *

El viernes llegó de manera rápida.

Por mucho que Rin protestó tuvo que darle la dirección de 'su apartamento' a su protegido, para que él la pasara a buscar. El apartamento sólo estaba para los documentos falsos, claro está. El vestido negro que usaba era adquisición de Sesshomaru, al igual que las zapatillas de tacón, no pudo evitarlo ante su insistencia.

"Si hubiera sabido que yo no necesitaba de ellos, la caridad estará agradecida por ambas adquisiciones"

Bajó al recibidor al presentir que él se acercaba, saludó al ángel guardián que hacía como portero del edificio y esperó a la llegada del joven de ojos dorados.

"Ahí estás"

Él estacionó su auto último modelo, descendió y se acercó a ella.

-Te ves espléndida- afirmó él.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal, Sesshomaru- dijo observando su esmoquin.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo ofreciendo su mano. Rin acercó la suya hasta el espacio entre su brazo y antebrazo. Una corriente los recorrió a los dos. Él la observó embelesado.

"No puede estar pasando" pensó Rin.

-¿Nos vamos?- actuó de manera normal.

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta al automóvil, ella se acomodó y él procedió a hacer lo mismo.

"Me parece que será una velada larga" pensó él, y Rin no pudo más que asentir para sí.

* * *

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido!- saludó una joven parecida a Rin al verlos entrar a la imponente mansión. Kagome Taisho.

-¿Es mi casa, qué esperabas?- respondió el susodicho sin mucha emoción.

-No tienes por qué ser así- susurró Rin a su lado. Kagome se dirigió a ella.

-¿Tú debes ser Rin? Inuyasha me ha hablado de ti. Ansiaba conocerte. Soy Kagome -y le dio un abrazo. La otra joven sintió la paz que irradiaba-. Gracias por lo que has hecho por él- susurró en su oído.

-Un gusto, Kagome -dijo Rin separándose-. Te esmeraste mucho, elegante e íntimo, sin parecer muy excesivo. Perfecto para la ocasión.

-Muchas gracias, eran a los últimos que esperábamos.

Entraron a una habitación con diferente gente, la música de piano inundaba el salón y amenizaba la plática entre los presentes. Los amigos y conocidos de los Taisho se encontraban presentes, Rin hizo nota mental y contó a 22 personas, ella y su pareja entre ellos. A la distancia divisó a la dama Irasue platicando con Jaken y Kind Radiant Rainbow 'Kirara', el ángel encargado de ayudarle a encontrar el amor a Miroku.

"Por la manera en que él está mirando a Sango y los sentimientos que ambos irradian, su misión está a punto de terminar".

-¿Te gustaría una copa, Rin?- preguntó Kagome.

-No tomo alcohol, pero gracias.

-Pediré que te traigan algo más, ¿lo mismo de siempre, Sesshomaru?- él asintió.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó minutos después de que le presentara a la gente-, ¿lo suficientemente melancólico?

Se refería al anciano Myoga, él había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar a la difunta pareja.

-No debemos olvidarnos de aquellos a quienes quisimos, no tenemos que llorarlos todo el tiempo, sólo tenerlos presente en el pensamiento. A ellos no les gusta que sus seres queridos sufran- terminó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -preguntó Sesshomaru, Rin le dirigió una mirada interrogante aunque sabía lo que pensaba-. ¿Cómo haces para sonreír todo el tiempo?, ¿no sufres?

-Aunque sufrí mucho, nunca he dejado de sonreír- se alejó un poco y tomó asiento.

-Tú sabes mucho de mi vida, ¿qué pasa con la tuya?- cuestionó él.

"Terminó hace años" pensó con melancolía, pero en su cara mantuvo la sonrisa.

-¿Sería justo que te la contara, cierto? Yo tenía a mis padres y un hermano dos años mayor. Éramos muy felices… hasta que unos asaltantes entraron a casa cuando yo tenía ocho años, yo estaba en una clase de ballet, mi hermano no había ido al fútbol, llegué y encontré a la policía. No sufrieron, mi hermano y papá dormían, los tres recibieron el tiro de gracia. A los asaltantes los atraparon, pero nunca pude guardarles rencor.

Él permaneció callado.

-No había nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí, por lo que entré a un orfanato, la señora Kaede era muy buena, ella me ayudó mucho. Pude entrar a la universidad, hice buenos amigos y después de un viaje a las montañas, aquí estoy.

-Siento mucho hacerte recordar eso. No tenías porque.

Él acercó tentativamente su mano a la suya. Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho y no me molesta hablar de ello. Gracias a eso estoy aquí -apretó su mano-. Para ayudarte a ti.

-¿Empeñada en ayudarme a ser feliz?

-Más que nunca.

-¡Es hora de la cena!- anunció Kagome.

* * *

-Cuéntanos Rin, ¿cómo llegaste a trabajar con Sesshomaru?- preguntó Ayame, la prometida de Koga, compañero de infancia de Sesshomaru.

-Fue muy curioso. ¿Sabías que él tuvo diez secretarios en los tres meses previos a mi llegada?- los demás rieron.

-Algo me había dicho Koga- afirmó la pelirroja.

-Pues mis supervisores en la agencia me asignaron su caso, aunque no lo dijeran estaban desesperados -Kirara rió en voz baja-. Cuando hay casos especiales me envían a mí, que mi sonrisa puede derretir a cualquiera.

-Realmente has sido buena para mi hijo- completó Irasue, Rin se sonrojó y los presentes rieron. Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis, primero que nada por mis padres, porque a pesar de que son diez años desde que partieron ninguno de nosotros los ha olvidado -Kagome tomó su mano y la apretó, Rin vio a Sesshomaru hacer un puño y le miró a los ojos transmitiéndole su paz, tras un momento de silencio Inuyasha prosiguió-; por Rin, porque sin ella mi hermano no podría haber estado presente este día, mis padres estarían orgullosos de conocerla -todos asintieron-; por Sesshomaru, porque todos estamos alegres de su presencia y porque ha sido nuestra fuerza todos estos años -Rin y los presentes pudieron ver la expresión en la cara de Sesshomaru, incredulidad- y; finalmente, por Kagome y por mí, porque tendremos a nuestro primer hijo -los presentes lo escucharon con regocijo-. ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD!

Las felicitaciones llovieron en la mesa.

Habían pasado diez años desde la pérdida, pero la vida continuaba.

* * *

-Supe que te encontraría aquí- comentó Rin saliendo al jardín, la luna iluminaba con su presencia, el cielo estaba libre de estrellas. Sesshomaru observaba el cielo pensativamente, sentado en una banca-. Parece tan lejana y tan pequeña, que uno no pensaría la influencia que tiene sobre nosotros, ¿cierto?

-No sabía lo que yo representaba para ellos- contestó Sesshomaru.

-Algunas veces sigues siendo el joven asustado que tuvo un gran peso sobre sus hombros tras la muerte de su padre y su esposa.

-¿Cómo pude haber sido su fuerza?- preguntó él para sí mismo.

-Porque tú guardaste tu dolor ante los demás, viste por el bienestar de todos. Tú eras y eres el fuerte ante los otros, excepto para ti mismo. Crees que fallarás si lo haces a un lado. Pero todos los demás están listos, eres tú quien no quiere salir del caparazón en el que estás.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- preguntó él dando un suspiro, le miró y ella vio todos los sentimientos que sabía él tenía.

-Empieza a disfrutar la vida, Sesshomaru. Es tiempo de que lo hagas.

Tras unos momentos en silencia él continuo: -¿Me ayudarás?

-Si tú me lo permites.

Permanecieron observando el astro en lo alto.

* * *

El domingo Rin presintió que él se dirigía al apartamento y decidió esperarlo en la planta principal. Holy Joy y ella platicaban cuando él apareció por detrás.

-Buenos días- saludó con su voz aterciopelada.

-Nos vemos Hojo- él asintió en dirección de Sesshomaru sonriendo, viendo el desprecio que éste le mostraba por los celos. Esa expresión salió en automático.

-Te preguntarás, ¿qué hago aquí? -dijo él cuando salían del edificio. Ella asintió por costumbre-. Hubo algo que no pudiste apreciar el viernes y me gustaría que lo vieras, es en mi casa. ¿Vendrías?

Media hora después se dirigían al jardín trasero de la casa.

-Este lugar era el favorito de Izayoi, un jardinero viene a arreglarlo constantemente, hace años que no entro en él, aunque me cueste admitirlo ella me agradaba, le hacía bien a mi padre.

-Ella te quería como a Inuyasha, aceptó que no la tratarás como una madre, respetaba tus deseos, pero veía tus triunfos con orgullo, estoy segura que lo sigue haciendo- él la observó con interés.

-Siempre sabes que decir. Y nunca mientes -ella asintió-. Eres una extraña criatura.

"No tienes ni idea"

Sesshomaru abrió una puerta de cristal y entraron a un paraíso.

Flores de diferentes colores y tamaños inundaban el lugar, enredaderas recorrían las paredes y el aroma floral llenaba sus fosas nasales. Rin tenía una pequeña imagen mental del lugar pero no se comparaba a lo que observaba a su alrededor, sus ojos registraban el invernadero de forma apreciativa.

-He visto demasiadas cosas hermosas, pero ésta las supera por mucho. Gracias por traerme aquí- él sólo tenía ojos para ella, sus ojos marrones brillaban con alegría y su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca.

"Yo he causado eso"

* * *

Después de dar vueltas por el lugar decidieron ir por el almuerzo.

Rin caminaba alegremente acompañada de Sesshomaru cuando sintió una presencia que quería evitar, una presencia que le causaba temor.

Lobos.

El ladrido resonó en el jardín.

Rin volvió al pasado con el sonido.

Sintió el frío de las montañas. Su voz gritando por sus amigos perdidos. Su desesperación al no obtener respuesta.

Y el gruñido.

Seguido de tres más, de cuatro, de cinco.

Se vio rodeada de unos animales de pelaje blanco grisáceo y ojos hambrientos, dispuestos a atacar a su presa.

Los sintió acercarse y su pánico al saber que no tenía ayuda.

Sintió la primera mordida, el dolor que le provocó, la segunda y las demás que vinieron, se oyó gritar hasta que su voz dejó de escucharse, hasta que fue un suspiro, hasta que sólo llegó la oscuridad.

-¡Rin!- escuchó que le llamaban.

Pero nadie había llegado a socorrerla. ¿Quién podía ser?

-¡RIN!- sintió la sacudida de la realidad. Pero esta vez no vio blancura, sino dorado.

-Sesshomaru…- susurró.

De pronto se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su salvador.

No sin antes registrar dos expresiones distintas.

Miedo y alivio.

* * *

Él la observaba desde el otro sofá, sabía que quería una respuesta. Sesshomaru le había llevado entre sus brazos a la sala, había ido por un vaso de agua y no se había movido.

-¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió?

Él asintió. -Escuchaste a Ah Un ladrar y te pusiste blanca, empezaste a dar gritos pidiendo ayuda. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía.

-¿Quieres la verdad completa o sólo la parte importante?

-Preferiría toda la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a las montañas? -Rin veía sus manos pero supo que asintió, continuó-. Hace algunos años, mis amigos y yo salimos a esquiar, anunciaron que habría tormenta y nos pidieron que regresáramos a tiempo para resguardarnos del frío. A mí me fascinaba esquiar, me daba una sensación de libertad, no me fije en el momento que me aparté hasta que estaba lejos. No sabía dónde estaba, los llamaba a gritos y trataba de ubicar el lugar en el que podrían ayudarme. La tormenta estaba comenzando y empecé a temer, no estaba la suficientemente abrigada, las temperaturas comenzarían a descender, no tenía refugio, comida, nada. Y lo escuché. El gruñido de los lobos, se acercaban a mí, no tenía dónde esconderme y cada vez estaban más cerca, y lo inevitable pasó. Me mordieron.

-Por eso te alteró Ah Un, es una cruza de lobo -ella asintió-, ¿qué pasó después?, ¿cómo te encontraron?, ¿cómo estás aquí con vida?

-Ese fue el día en que fallecí- él la vio con escepticismo.

-No me gusta esa broma, dices que no mientes, ¿qué pasó?

Ella lo vio con determinación en los ojos: -Nunca miento, ¿lo recuerdas?

Su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que le decía: -No… no puedes- dijo.

-Soy un ángel, Sesshomaru.

Sus manos se transformaron en puños.

-Y nunca mientes.

-Y nunca miento- presintió su reacción.

-¡Vete! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡LÁRGATE!- le miró con ira mientras lo decía.

-Lo mejor es que te deje solo.

Y el ángel se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Rin se presentó como siempre al trabajo, sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no era una cobarde.

Estaba en su escritorio cuando Sesshomaru llegó.

-Entra- fue lo único que dijo. Rin no tuvo necesidad de tomar la tableta. Se limitó a seguirlo a la oficina.

-Cierra la puerta.

-A partir de hoy no quiero volver a verte, tomarás tus cosas y abandonarás tu puesto, no quiero escuchar más sobre ti, ¿me oíste?

Ella asintió. -Hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Él dio una risa amarga. Ella resentiría sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Cómo debiste haberte reído de mí? ¡Pobre Sesshomaru! ¡No tiene a nadie que le importe! ¿Todos esos secretarios no eran más que otros ángeles, no es cierto? ¡Los de allá arriba le demostraremos que no nos hemos olvidados de él! ¡¿Dónde estuvieron hace diez años cuando ocurrió el accidente?! ¡¿Cuándo yo pasaba las noches sin dormir tratando de mantener en pie el trabajo de mi padre!? ¡¿Cuándo veía a mi hermano sufrir por la muerte de mis padres?! ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

-No fue así y lo sabes -él sonrió irónico-. No hay necesidad de auto compadecerte. Algunas cosas deben ocurrir, confía en mí.

-¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti? No te quiero ver más.

Ella se encogió ante sus palabras.

-Antes de irme, tienes la oportunidad de que te cumpla un deseo, ¿hay algo que realmente deseas en esta vida?, ¿algo que no puedas tener?

-Lo único que deseo es que desaparezcas.

-No hablas enserio.

-¿Dímelo tú?- ella le dirigió una mirada triste antes de salir de la oficina.

Viendo el lado bueno, había conseguido otra expresión.

Asco.

* * *

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Hojo tres días después.

-Tú sabes que yo no me rindo, ¿cierto? Así que desde lejos continuaré mi misión, no puedo terminar todavía, será más difícil, pero he avanzado mucho, quiero hacerlo por él- dijo Rin con convicción.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- ella sólo suspiró.

-Yo estaré bien, Hojo- ambos sabían que trataba de convencerse.

* * *

-Pensé que tu hermano no dejaría que me reuniera contigo- se dirigió Rin a Inuyasha el día siguiente mientras tomaban lugar en la cafetería.

-Él no lo sabe, no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero estos días ha estado de un humor que ni él mismo se soporta, cualquier error, por más mínimo que sea, se desquita con todo el mundo. Nadie lo soporta.

Rin suspiró. -Lo sé, él…ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué eres como Kikyou? -ella asintió-. ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Yo se lo dije el domingo.

-Pero no dejarás de perseverar.

-No lo haré Inuyasha, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Necesitas de mi ayuda?

-Y de todas las personas que puedan darla.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Inuyasha dentro de la oficina de su hermano.

-Ya estás adentro- Sesshomaru levantó la vista de sus documentos y se quitó las gafas para leer.

-¡Que bien! No pensaba irme- sonrió su hermano y se sentó frente al escritorio.

-¿Irás el próximo sábado al lago? Ya sabes, por mi cumpleaños.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Oh vamos! No engañas a nadie -titubeó-. Lo que sea que haya pasado con R…

-Ni menciones a esa ingrata.

-Bien, pero ven a divertirte un poco.

-Lo que digas, ¿eso es todo?- se puso los lentes y devolvió la vista a sus papeles. Inuyasha se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Vendrás?

Sesshomaru asintió. Cuando el menor de los Taisho salió sólo pudo decir:

-Sandeces.

* * *

Los amigos de Inuyasha se reunieron para la barbacoa en la cabaña del lago que pertenecía a sus padres. El día estaba soleado y otras familias habían decidido llegar al igual que ellos, por lo que el lugar estaba un poco concurrido.

Rin no podía faltar, tenía una misión que completar y ésta era su oportunidad para estar más cerca de Sesshomaru, no sabía cuándo podría ocurrir otra.

-Por favor, mándenme suerte- susurró viendo a las alturas.

Ella platicaba con Sango cuando sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru acercarse, temía su reacción cuando le viera en el lugar.

Pasados unos minutos estaba segura que si las miradas matasen ella estaría muerta, literalmente, claro.

-Y yo no quería a Miroku porque se la pasaba pidiéndole a las mujeres jóvenes que tuvieran sus herederos, ¡puedes creerlo!

Ambas rieron. Hasta que una sombra se posó sobre ellas. Sango volteó a verlo.

-¡Hola Sesshomaru!- él asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rin se volteó y lo vio vistiendo sólo unos pantalones pesqueros.

-Sesshomaru, ¡que gusto verte! Es una pena que no sientas lo mismo- exclamó con su alegría habitual. Sango, palpando la tensión, se disculpó.

-¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?- preguntó Sesshomaru de nuevo.

-Inuyasha me invitó, no pude decirle que no.

-Ese bastardo -murmuró Sesshomaru-. Sólo te advierto, no te acerques a mí.

-Te prometo que no lo haré, a menos que tú lo desees.

Él se alejó. Rin suspiró.

"Volvemos al inicio"

* * *

Todos platicaban amenamente, el festejado recibía muchos abrazos y preguntas ante su próxima paternidad. Sesshomaru era el único que no podía compartir la alegría de todos ellos. No con Rin ahí. Ya tenía bastante con sus sueños. Llevaba dos semanas sin verla y ella seguía hermosa como siempre.

"Acuérdate lo que es, Sesshomaru" se repitió. "Pero yo la conocí siéndolo, no es diferente a la mujer de la que yo…"

De pronto Kirara y Rin intercambiaron una mirada y voltearon hacia el lago.

"¿Pero qué pasa?"

Resonó un grito y el sonido del agua. Rin salió corriendo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Mi bebé no sabe nadar!

Rin entró al agua y empezó a nadar como si fuera una sirena. Sesshomaru se acercó al embarcadero donde la madre abrazaba a su otra hija desconsolada. Los demás permanecían atrás observando la escena.

-¿Por qué no sales Rin?- murmuró Sesshomaru mostrando su desesperación. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Kirara acercarse a la madre.

Y de pronto lo vio, en la profundidad, el brillo dorado, la aureola de oro y las alas blancas, rodeando a una pequeña figura.

Su ángel.

Cuando llegó a la superficie Kirara recibió al pequeño de unos cuatro años y se alejó junto con la pequeña familia. Sesshomaru ayudó a Rin a salir y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ahí, con ella entre sus brazos, hizo lo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Lo que ella también llevaba tiempo esperando.

La besó.

Con desesperación y desenfreno, sus labios dando y pidiendo, saboreando el néctar de los de ella, acariciando con pasión y dulzura, con temor ante lo que pasaría después.

Pero sobretodo, con amor.

El que no podía seguir negando.

Se había enamorado de un ángel.

Y que el cielo le condenara.

Quería que ella le amara también.

No sabía que ya era correspondido.

-Te dije que sólo me acercaría si tú lo deseabas- murmuró Rin cuando se separaron. Él rió por lo bajo.

* * *

-Sabes que no puedo estar contigo, he venido a cumplir una misión y después me iré.

Él suspiró. -Lo sé- la angustia dominaba su rostro.

Ambos estaban dentro de la cabaña, ella con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, él observaba el perro de porcelana que adornaba la mesa de centro.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿me dejarás completar mi misión?

-¿Para hacerme feliz?

-Para ayudarte a ser feliz.

Las palabras 'sin mí a tu lado' no necesitaban ser dichas.

* * *

La situación volvió a ser como antes, pero Sesshomaru notaba la presencia de Rin más que la vez anterior. Quiso tenerla cerca, ver su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, saborear el momento antes de que llegara el fin.

-Espero que no lo haya maltratado mucho, señor Jaken- se dirigió Rin al fiel empleado de Sesshomaru mientras revisaba el poco material atrasado que había.

-Hasta la mocosa me tiene más consideración que mi amo bonito- se lamentó el empleado de piel oscura y ojos claros.

-Jaken- llamó Sesshomaru.

-¿Sí, amo bonito?- preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Lárgate- él así lo hizo.

Rin no pudo aguantar la risa.

-No deberías tratarlo así, sé que si no lo apreciaras no lo tendrías contigo, pero hieres sus sentimientos, podría irse algún día- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo -resopló él-. Tú… ¿puedes conocer el futuro?- preguntó con interés.

Rin le hizo una señal para que entraran a la oficina.

-No soy esa clase de ángel guardián. Te puedo decir muy poco.

-¿Qué clase de ángel eres tú?

-Por el momento soy la clase de ángel a las que se les asignan situaciones especiales. Verás, todos tienen un ángel guardián individual que está consigo toda la vida, ellos permanecen a lado de la persona, conocen toda su vida, tratan de encaminarlos a hacer lo mejor y a un fin correcto, pero las personas actúan por libre albedrío, el ángel puede conocer lo que ocurrirá si la persona toma la decisión adecuada, si no es así, al ángel sólo le queda protegerlo lo más que pueda. Si no fuera así nadie moriría.

-Como tú- agregó Sesshomaru.

-Como yo. Yo estoy a punto de ser esa clase de ángel, estaría en la tierra de forma indefinida -él la observó pensativo-. Como te decía, yo soy un ángel guardián misionero, el ángel guardián individual siempre está con su persona asignada, pero no se ve, los misioneros no, la persona puede vernos, escucharnos, sentirnos, sólo llegamos a cumplir un propósito en algún momento especial y cuando lo cumplimos…

-Desaparecen -completó él- ¿Qué pasa cuando un mensajero fracasa?

-Otro ocupa su lugar si la misión es demasiado importante, si la persona ha aprendido y se considera que puede seguir sola se le deja así.

-¿Qué clase de 'poderes' tienes entonces?- cuestionó él.

-Además de aparecer y desaparecer, volar, hacer milagros, entre otras cosas, como un ángel normal; los misioneros podemos sentir la presencia de la gente, presentir cuando algo ocurrirá aunque no sea a nuestro protegido, dar un sentimiento de paz a las personas, leer los pensamientos, y actuar conforme el recurso que se le permita a la persona -explicó Rin con una sonrisa-, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Y sí, Kirara también es un ángel, pero pronto habrá concluido su misión.

* * *

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?, ¿en tu deseo?- preguntó Rin un día mientras él hacía una presentación para unos inversores.

Sesshomaru la miró enarcando una ceja. -¿Qué clase de deseo?

-Uno con todo tu corazón, normalmente debe llevar a cumplir el objetivo de la misión, pero no es necesario.

"Si pudiera desearía que te quedarás conmigo".

Rin le ofreció una sonrisa triste. -Debe ser otra cosa.

-No sé qué más desear.

-Piénsalo, presiento que no falta mucho para completar mi misión.

-Prefiero no pensar en ello.

"Pero debes hacerlo, aunque a mí también me duela".

* * *

-Yo también me enamoré de mi ángel- anunció Inuyasha una noche cuando los dos jugaban ajedrez, un nuevo hábito que iniciaran desde la llegada de Rin.

-¿Cuándo tuviste un ángel?- preguntó Sesshomaru observado el tablero. Decidió mover a su reina.

-Después de la muerte de papá y mamá, era una compañera de la escuela, se llamaba Kikyou. Me ayudó a aceptar sus muertes -su caballo comió a la reina-. Durante un tiempo duele la partida, pero el tiempo pasa -pausó-. Jaque. Lo que siento por Kagome es más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa si lo que siento por Rin también lo es?- preguntó para sí moviendo su rey, no estaba concentrado en el juego.

-Entonces debes prepararte para dejarla ir y alegrarte por ella, no hay otra solución -movió a su reina-. Jaque mate.

"Yo no quiero dejarla ir" pensó Sesshomaru.

* * *

-Ya he pensado en lo que quiero.

-Así me parece, ¿estás seguro que lo deseas de todo corazón?

-¿No lo puedes sentir?- preguntó él de regreso.

-Sí, pero quería que me lo dijeras- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Deseo poder hablar con mi padre- Rin sonrió y posó su mano en la de él.

Esa noche Inu llegó a sus sueños y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Desde lo alto Rin vio la expresión que inundó su rostro.

Alegría.

Felicidad.

Su misión estaba completa. Ahora sólo quedaba despedirse.

Por mucho que doliera.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin entró en la oficina de Sesshomaru, llevaba una carpeta color amarillo. Al verla entrar Sesshomaru mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias -expresó él, pero al observar a Rin supo que llegaba la despedida-. ¿Es tiempo de irte, cierto?

Rin asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ahora quedas en buenas manos, en tus manos. No arruines todo lo que hemos trabajado -una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla-. ¿Lo harás?

Sesshomaru, con todo el dolor de su corazón, negó.

-Eso esperaba. Aquí tengo la información de la nueva secretaria, esta vez no es un ángel. Es un ser humano -ambos rieron ante eso-, está perfectamente cualificada y le agradará a Jaken. Y a ti, por supuesto.

Sesshomaru se paró y dio la vuelta a su escritorio, se sentó en el otro asiento, frente a ella. Posó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que irte- dijo en voz baja, la emoción era palpable en su voz.

-Por primera vez no quiero irme. Pero es mi deber. ¿Sabes? Si no hubiera ido a ese viaje tal vez nos habríamos conocido. Yo tendría veintiocho años- comentó ella con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Él llevó otra mano a su cara y las limpió.

-O quizá no nos habríamos conocido.

-Quizá no, ¿cierto? -Rin rió un poco-. Deseo que estés bien y que seas muy feliz, este es el hombre que siempre debiste haber sido. ¿Estarás bien?

-Si no lo estoy, ¿regresarás?

-Me temo que no, tal vez si tienes un hijo en las próximas semanas- ambos rieron.

-Promete que te cuidarás y seguirás con tu vida. No te olvides de tu madre, tu hermano, tus amigos. Hay tanta gente que te quiere.

-Me harás falta tú.

-Yo te observaré en algún momento y quizá si eres muy bueno a partir de ahora puedas volverte un ángel. Las relaciones entre nosotros son sagradas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él.

-Sólo las de amistad -ella rió-, pero que cosas digo. Sólo estoy retrasando el momento, deben estar esperándome.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Suavemente y con melancolía, expresando todos sus sentimientos por ella, despidiéndose de la mejor manera posible, de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

-Te amo Rin -dijo Sesshomaru al separarse-. No te olvidaré.

Rin se puso de pie y sus ropas se sustituyeron por su bata blanca, sus alas y aureola aparecieron, su halo brilló rebosante y a Sesshomaru le pareció más bella que nunca. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, tomó su mano y la apretó, y con una sonrisa respondió:

-Y yo a ti.

Con un parpadeo Rin desapareció, sólo el cosquilleo en sus labios y manos como testigo de que estuvo ahí.

Y la expresión que Sesshomaru guardara años atrás apareció.

Dolor.

-Ella es mi sueño -susurró Sesshomaru mirando al cielo-. Me arrebataron mi sueño.

* * *

-Yo también me encariñé con Sango -le dijo Kirara cuando esperaban ser llamados con el supervisor-. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella.

-Es una pena, ¿no crees?- comentó Rin.

-Kind Radiant Rainbow- se escuchó una voz suave.

Él apretó su hombro y desapareció.

Momentos después reapareció en el lugar con una sonrisa.

-¡Me asignaron al hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome!

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Rin. Lo abrazó.

-Me da gusto por ti.

-Sango no podrá verme, pero yo a ella sí, espero que te vaya bien, me dieron una misión antes de que nazca.

Y desapareció.

-Pure Grin Heaven- escuchó ella.

Tras un parpadeo se encontró con la sonrisa de su supervisora.

Kindness Kiss For You, mejor conocida como Kikyou para los mortales, era un ángel hermoso, la hermana mayor de su fiel cuidadora Kaede. Ella era la encargada de encaminar a sus iguales, no había alguien más indicado que ella para hacerlo.

-Me alegra ver que cumplieras tu misión, Pure Grin -Rin le dirigió una mirada traviesa-. Lo siento, Rin. Fue una misión complicada, pero sólo un alma como la tuya pudo haber cumplido. Por eso te has ganado un lugar en la tierra.

Rin sonrió.

-Pero no de la forma que tú te imaginas -Rin le miró con desconcierto-. Tu última vida terminó muy pronto y ahora te han dado una oportunidad para concluir lo que empezaste.

La sonrisa de Rin creció.

-Aprovéchala Rin y buena suerte -Rin asintió y de la emoción abrazó al otro ángel-. Envíale mis saludos a Inuyasha.

Kikyou puso ambas manos en su cabeza y tras un brillo dorado, desapareció.

* * *

Sesshomaru jugaba con Ah Un cuando tuvo el presentimiento que alguien le observaba.

"Estás perdiendo la razón, Rin te dice de los ángeles y ahora esperas ver al tuyo" divertido, negó con la cabeza. Lanzó nuevamente el palo y el perro se alejó, no sin antes voltear a ver atrás de él.

-¿Me gustaría saber qué piensas?- escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

"Ahora parece que escucho voces"

-¿Me enseñarás a perder mi miedo, Sesshomaru?- preguntó la misma voz, ahora más cerca.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sea una ilusión? -cuestionó tras de él-. Me hiciste decir mi primera mentira, que no volverías a escuchar de mí.

Sesshomaru volteó.

Ahí estaba ella.

Estiró su mano para sentir si era real.

Ella llevó una mano a su cara y la acarició suavemente.

-Has vuelto- dijo él.

-Para quedarme- completó ella.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

No volverían a separarse.

Y una mayor expresión apareció en su cara.

Gozo.

* * *

1. Juego de palabras en inglés, si se arreglara literalmente podría decir Sonrisa pura del cielo.

Los demás nombres "significarían" Radiante arcoiris amable (Kirara), Alegría Sagrada (Hojo) y Amable Beso para ti (Kikyo). Pero claro que no es así.

¡Saludos!

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito :D. Ojalá te haya gustado.

Antes escribía, pero nunca había hecho algo para Inuyasha, así que apreciaré esta historia por muchos errores que tenga. La idea me llegó de forma curiosa, es tarde, así que los dejo.

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


	2. Chapter 2

La vida de Sesshomaru no es la misma desde la muerte de su padre. Después de despedir a diez secretarios en los últimos tres meses, llega Rin, dispuesta a cambiar su mundo. "Soy su nueva secretaria y mi trabajo es ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad" AU. Época actual. RinxSess

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **OoC. Es un pequeño epílogo de la historia, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**La sonrisa de un ángel**

Epílogo

* * *

Agregó unas anotaciones en el borde inferior del cuaderno de apuntes y lo cerró, tomó otro y emprendió a revisarlo como las anteriores. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Las 17:30 horas. Era increíble cómo transcurría el tiempo cuando uno se encontraba ocupado.

Su trabajo como educadora le fascinaba, pero el momento de revisar las tareas era el que más temía. Tener que corregir los errores de los pequeños o descifrar las palabras que querían decir no era tan divertido, prefería darles clases presenciales y recibir sus dibujos, pero no solamente eso era lo que debía hacer.

Se puso de pie y acomodó sus pantalones negros y blusa de vestir azul. Salió del estudio de su esposo y caminó en el pasillo de su inmensa casa, que sólo les pertenecía a Sesshomaru y su familia, después que Inuyasha y Kagome decidieran mudarse dieciocho años atrás cuando se casaron.

A pesar de tener gente que llegaba a ayudar en las labores del hogar, el lugar seguía sin parecerle adecuado para una familia de cuatro.

Suspiró.

Ella y Sesshomaru habían transformado la mansión para que estuviera acorde a sus gustos, pero secretamente deseaban que estuviera más llena.

"Quizá en unos diez años sea diferente", pensó Rin.

Pasó al lado de un retrato de su familia y sonrió. En él se podía apreciar a su esposo y sus hijos. Sesshomaru con su grandioso porte sonreía levemente, luciendo sus cabellos platinados y sus ojos color ámbar, no aparentaba los cuarenta que tenía en ese entonces, pero no se podía negar que aún permanecía apuesto. Vestía unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca de botones; tenía un brazo en su cintura y otro en el hombro de un niño pequeño vestido con playera verde y pequeños pantalones color beige. Miró a su hijo menor, el vivo retrato de su progenitor; tenía cuatro años en la foto, pero ya con esa edad se notaba que sería como su padre, tío, primo y abuelo, con los cabellos platinados y piel nívea, aunque sus ojos ámbar tenían una pequeña parte marrón dentro de ellos. La sonrisa de su hijo Keisuke era amplia como la suya, rasgo que su esposo adoraba que tuviera.

Volvió a ver la mano de su esposo y se encontró con ella misma, sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho.

Detalló los rasgos que día a día observaba en el espejo; sus ojos marrones y su largo cabello negro, que ahora tenía unas cuantas hebras blancas a causa de la edad, su figura infundada en un vestido naranja de flores, sus manos delgadas y blancas. Lucía tal como su vida anterior y como se veía cuando era un ángel. Ya hacían diecinueve años de ello.

Recordó cómo en un parpadeo sus antiguos 'jefes' le integraron a la vida en la tierra. Aparecieron registros de la joven de veintisiete años Rin Fujimoto, hija de padres japoneses, proveniente de un pequeño distrito en China, lo suficientemente minúsculo y apartado de la civilización como para no indagar más de ella. Les resultó tan sencillo hacerlo, y si alguien de su vida como Karin Ishikawa se cruzaba en su camino y le reconocía, podía decir que en el mundo existían siete copias de una persona.

Así volvió a la tierra y pudo estar con Sesshomaru.

Siguió la inspección del retrato y miró a su hija.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó el grito de la mencionada y se la encontró frente a sí. A sus dieciséis años, Hitomi era una buena combinación entre su padre y ella, ojos color ámbar y cabellos negros como los de ella, de piel clara y alta como su padre, era delgada y delicada, y al describirla uno no podía olvidar en mencionar la misma sonrisa angelical que compartían.

Sonrisa que en ese momento no tenía.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- preguntó de forma maternal.

-¡¿Papá y tú se van a divorciar?! ¿Por qué?- exclamó enojada y con mirada penetrante.

No podía olvidar el temperamento de su padre e Inuyasha. Su hijo de doce años no lo había heredado. ¿Por qué su niña sí?

-Hitomi, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?- cuestionó en tono calmado. ¡¿Dónde escuchó tal barbaridad?!

-¡No importa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Ya no se quieren? ¿Tienen a alguien más? ¡Los he escuchado pelear últimamente! ¡¿Quieren hacernos miserables?!- dijo con un tono de reprimenda.

-Hitomi, tu padre y yo no nos vamos a separar -expresó en tono calmado-. Sólo han sido discusiones, pero ninguna de ellas a causa de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-¡No te creo! -reveló su hija con los brazos en alto-. ¡No quiero que me hablen! ¡No nos quieren lo suficiente como para permanecer juntos!

Y salió corriendo, avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero resonó el golpe que significaba que su hija se había ido.

En momentos como ese extrañaba su habilidad como ángel.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó preocupado al llegar a casa, la voz de Rin había sonado alterada. Llegó a la sala y miró a su esposa sentada en el sofá, con expresión triste y ojos acuosos. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-¿Quién podría decirle algo así?- le cuestionó ella en un susurro, no entendía a qué se refería.

-Rin, no sé de qué me estás hablando- expresó mirándole a los ojos.

-Ella, Hitomi, cree que nos vamos a divorciar, que hemos discutido mucho últimamente, dice que no le queremos lo suficiente. Se fue y no tengo idea de dónde podrá estar. No contesta mis llamadas.

Apartó unos cabellos que obstruían su cara.

-Creo tener una idea- reveló con la calma que no sentía, su princesa estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad y debían hallarla, pero tenía que aclarar el tema y pensar detenidamente.

-¿Qué sabes?- Rin le miró intensamente. Besó su frente.

-Siento que hayamos discutido estas semanas por cosas sin sentido. He descubierto a la persona que está espiando a la empresa para darle información a Naraku, es un hombre que lleva un par de años con nosotros, y tiene una hija de la misma edad que Hitomi, puede que sea ella quien le dijera eso. Siento descargar toda mi frustración contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Yo también siento haberme alterado -le dijo y acarició su mejilla-. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Hitomi.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Era una suerte que Kei estuviera en un campamento todo el fin de semana.

* * *

-¡Nada!- exclamó bajando del automóvil de Sesshomaru. Tres horas habían transcurrido desde que comenzaran a buscar a su hija por los lugares más representativos de la ciudad, pero no le habían hallado. Para empeorar la situación, no atendía el teléfono y ninguno de sus conocidos tenía idea de dónde estaría. Ni siquiera había ido con su abuela Irasue.

Sesshomaru dio un portazo.

-Juro que pasará castigada los años que le quedan antes de entrar a la universidad- reveló furioso.

-¿Y si ocurrió algo?- le cuestionó al acercarse. Él le abrazo y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

-No pienses lo peor, esperaremos una hora y llamaremos de nuevo a los padres de sus amigas para preguntar y si no le encontramos tendremos que dar parte a la policía, pero te prometo que la encontraremos -asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Vamos a entrar.

Abrieron las puertas de su hogar y con pasos lentos entraron.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -exclamó la conocida voz de su hija, que rápidamente los envolvió entre sus brazos-. Lo siento mucho- susurró entre sus ropas.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Hitomi Taisho!- le regañó al mismo tiempo que la apretaba fuertemente. Empezó a emitir pequeños sollozos.

Sesshomaru se separó y miró con expresión de enfado a su adorada hija.

-Estarás castigada por largo tiempo Hitomi- la aludida bajo su cabeza en actitud de arrepentimiento y asintió lentamente.

-Lamento haberles preocupado y las cosas que te dije mamá. Estaba muy enojada por todo lo que Kanna dijo.

Caminaron hasta el sofá. Se sentó con ella en el mueble de dos plazas.

-¿Por qué no lo consultaste primero con nosotros corazón?- cuestionó y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Fui muy tonta, me ocurrió como otras veces en que hago y digo cosas sin pensar. ¿Pueden perdonarme por pensar que se separarían y no confiar en ustedes?

Sesshomaru suspiró.

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte, admito que las cosas se salieron un poco de control, pero no era motivo para que actuaras de esa forma, te hemos educado diferente.

-Lo sé y lo siento- dijo la joven y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su padre, que la recibió con el mismo amor que sólo dedicaba a su familia.

-Hitomi -habló observando a padre e hija abrazarse-. Quiero que quede claro que tu padre y yo no planeamos separarnos, nosotros nos amamos, hija. Que no te quede duda de ello, y también los amamos a ti y a Kei como a nadie más en la tierra, son lo más importante que tenemos, lo último que queremos es dañarles. Si tuviéramos intención de separarnos ustedes serían los primeros en estar al tanto de la decisión.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Ya lo tengo más claro -reveló la joven de ojos ámbar con tono orgulloso-. La mujer me ayudó a entenderlo.

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Una mujer muy bella que me encontré en el parque, me hizo entender que actúe mal y debía disculparme y aclarar las cosas con ustedes. Por eso regresé, mi teléfono tenía la batería agotada y no podía llamarles.

-¿Qué te hemos dicho de tratar con extraños Hitomi?- interrogó.

-Que no debemos hablar con ellos, por muy confiables que aparenten ser. Pero, mamá, tú la conoces.

-¿Quién era?, ¿de qué la conozco?

-No me dio mucha información, sólo me pidió decirte que Kikyou te mandaba saludos.

Sesshomaru y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

Los ángeles seguían haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me llegó una pequeña inspiración para concluir ésta historia, espero que les haya agradado.

Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron y el tiempo que tomaron en leer el capítulo anterior. Si en este pequeño escrito tengo algún error discúlpenme, no lo he analizado lo suficiente.

En fin, les dejo.

HoeLittleDuck

PD. Acepto críticas y todo tipo de comentarios.


End file.
